


Petal Poison

by magiclaud



Series: Inktober [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Choking, Chubby Alfred, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Unrequited Love, alfred jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclaud/pseuds/magiclaud
Summary: Jones is nothing special. However, the flowers Arthur gags because of him tell him otherwise.





	Petal Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my first (and only) love.

Arthur needed to focus.

He wanted to listen, wanted to understand what the hell was his teacher talking about, but he couldn’t help it. Not when that American accent he liked so much answered any question, smiling brightly every time he was right.

Arthur was ridiculous. That guy — he wasn’t even attractive. He wore glasses and this ugly jacket Arthur was sure he had never washed.

And he —his body was plump, probably because of all the greasy food he ate regularly. The only reason he had made a lot of friends was that people found him approachable. The type of guy with whom people cracked a few laughs in class. In addition, he was loud, so loud Arthur could almost hear his laughter when they were in different classrooms.

Arthur’s stomach felt heavy. The teacher asked him a question. Arthur said he didn’t know, earning a few laughs from his classmates. From the other corner of the class, Alfred Jones — the American guy, smiled sympathetically.

God, his insides were rumbling. The class was too hot, so much Arthur felt his guts would dissolve in their own blood. But he could do it — Arthur would wait until the class was over.

When he heard Alfred laugh again he felt worse. Arthur wondered what had happened — he used to be the popular guy of the class, famous for his politeness and with enough charisma to enchant anyone. And now — oh, what was he now? He had to cover his mouth after a particularly hard wave kicked him and he coughed awkwardly. As he did it, his throat was tingling and Arthur felt like he was going to choke.

Fortunately, the bell rung, and Arthur put the books in his bag as fast as he could. However, when he turned he felt drowned again, and this sensation did nothing but intensify when Alfred Jones stepped nearby.

“Hey,” Alfred said. When he first came to the school, Alfred used to be short. Now, he was as tall as Arthur and for some reason that made him uncomfortable. “What was all that?”

“Huh?”

“You were staring at me,” Alfred noted. They began to walk through the hallways. “Did I have something on my face?”

Alfred coughed. The stinging of his throat wouldn’t leave him. “I was bored,” he said, although somehow he doubted Alfred would believe him. Strangely, Alfred Jones was awfully good at reading the mood, which troubled Arthur to no end.

“Okay, heh. Later, dude,” Alfred smiled, showing his teeth. Arthur felt it creeping through the walls of his stomach. He needed to go.

Arthur stumbled to the bathroom. A few freshmen were there, although they couldn’t care less about him. As Arthur kneeled next to the toilet, tears on his face, he cursed Alfred Jones.

Why was he torturing Arthur like this? That smile, that laugh — what did all mean? Why did he seem so careless while making Arthur fall in love? Arthur coughed again and again until he saw a rose petal fall from his mouth. That made him retch and soon more petals were landing on the toilet, as Arthur became more sweaty and flushed.

God dammit, he hated Alfred.

He hated that he found Alfred so irresistible and yet he couldn’t have him. His body must’ve known that, too, because the petals had a bitter taste that made Arthur want to puke more.

No, he would never have Alfred, the American wouldn’t look at him that way. That was the most frustrating part — to know that your first pure love won’t be returned. And that, somehow, Arthur would be punished for it, coughing blossoms as a twisted reminder of his true love.

When he finished, Arthur felt dizzy. And once he saw Alfred again the blossoms returned, making him feel so sick and depressed Arthur couldn’t even stare at those blue eyes anymore.


End file.
